


Holding On Always (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生死相随</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On Always (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding On Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531123) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Original Author: Merfilly  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

**生死相随**

下方，酸液浸泡千斤顶制造的无人机残骸，滚热翻腾，嘶嘶作声。峭壁，擎天柱找不到能支撑他的落脚点。上方，他的救星正被他无情地拖向悬崖，碎石不断沿岩壁滚落。“放手。”绳索反而抽得更紧。“放手，爵士！”

“别胡说八道！等我站住脚就成……”

“我不能拖累你！”

“留在这儿看着你摔下去和跟你一起去……对我来说没有区别。”

擎天柱感到火种揪痛，他停止移动，以减轻对爵士的压力。爵士能这么开诚布公，悬崖附近应该没有其他人了……

……但他的音频告诉他至少有四人正向这边疾驰而来。

安全后，爵士没有装作忘了先前说过的话，其他人也没有用异样的眼光看待他们。对他们来说这或许是个陌生的阶段，但它来得恰到好处。

  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Optimus Prime：擎天柱  
> Jazz：爵士


End file.
